


Cold Fever

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is like always wonderstricken, Fluff, M/M, Me and my ideas, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's the ice cream truck man. </p><p>Mikasa can't tell if Eren's everlasting love is for the treat or for the moody midget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little ice cream truck yesterday and screamed until I got a crap load of ice cream. Then this happened.

They met by chance. Solely by chance.

Mikasa was there to witness Eren's angry face go a hundred shades of happy when the annoying and flat music of the ice cream truck vaguely reached their ears, Eren thundering down the street, screaming something about not affording to miss it.

She followed and found him bouncing on the balls of his feet, albeit patiently, as a short dark haired man handed a bunch of squawking children their ice cream.

The man shut the lid of the freezer with an annoyed expression, missing the transformation of Eren's  puppy dog eyes. He looked up, blinked."What?"

"I want ice cream." Eren tried not to downright whine.

The guy scoffed."What are you, five?"

Eren swallowed something down and picked out his ice cream. He was handed his cookies 'n cream cup and the guy was getting back in his mini truck. Eren watched intently as the truck tittered away, agonizingly slow, hands probably frozen by the time it rounded the curb.

Mikasa gave him a funny look that he expertly avoided and dug into his ice cream. 

Eren never missed a single visit of that particular truck. And as it was summer, those visits were pretty frequent. 

He'd be sitting in the living room, dazed, immersed in the Tv, nose in a book. Then the tell tale and muffled melody would drift in from the open window, and Eren would bolt up, grab his wallet and head out wordlessly.

Carla stopped questioning that and instead shared an exasperated look with Mikasa. He'd always return with food coloring painted lips, flushed cheeks, and a dreamy look in his eyes that was simply indecipherable. It was just ice cream, after all.

Mikasa walked in on him one day sitting cross legged in front of his mirror as he repeated something to himself over and over again, eyes sharp and cutting with concentration. She squatted down beside him and his voice died down to a low murmur, cutting himself off when she met his gaze in their reflection.

"Bloody Mary isn't coming?"

He pushed her away and she lost balance and plopped down on his soft rug.

"I'm not in the bathroom! And it's mid day, too much light, how do you think it'll work?"

She blinked."Why do you know this in detail?"

"Oh my god, Mikasa." He rolled his eyes and stared at his reflection some more, eyes distant.

"What are you up to?"

A lopsided smile found it's way on his face, as if he just thought of something. Then he got up."Nothing."

Yeah, right.

That afternoon, the magical music flooded in through Eren's open window and it was a wonder he didn't just jump out of it.

"Where are you-" Carla began as he zipped past the kitchen.

"Ice cream."

She sighed as he shut the door behind him."Isn't that where all the money in the house is going lately?"

Mikasa snickered.

Eren jogged up the street, following the tune and grinning when he saw the truck parked already as children bustled about. He waited like every other time until they were done, wondering how this guy's truck was so clean and neat in comparison to the rest he knew.

"You again?" The raven sighed as his eyes flicked towards the taller, yet unmistakably still a little brat. His snapish tone had reduced to mere acceptance."My intrepid money maker."

Eren grinned a little at the nickname, handing him the money. He idly fixed his cap as he reached inside the freezer, Eren shamelessly ogling the ripple of his bare biceps as he returned with the ice cream.

"Thank you." The guy gave him a look, which Eren countered with one of inquiry."What?" He said after a while.

"My words exactly."

"Huh?"

"You're the one giving me a weird look."

"I am?" Eren blinked, looking upwards in that habit that his father once told him was the equivalent of looking in your brain."Oh. What's your name?"

He blinked his grey blue eyes again, before smirking and rolling his eyes."Levi."

"Levi." Eren tasted it over."Hmm."

"I guess I get to know your name then."

"Levi."

"What? You're Levi too?"

"Huh?" Eren snapped out of it, staring down at Levi.

"Jesus. fucking-" He chuckled a little, as if in exasperation."Dazed, aren't you?"

"I'll just. Uh." He smiled sheepishly."Bye! Thanks again."

He turned around and Levi nearly called after him to ask his name, but decided otherwise in a moment of laziness.

-

"Eren. Hey, Eren."

Eren glanced up, hand that held his chin remained hovering."What?"

"I went out to buy some stuff." Carla set her purse down."I bought you a tub of cookies 'n cream ice cream. So that you don't have to run out every morning just for a little portion of it."

"Oh." Eren's face wasn't as delighted as she'd expected it to be."Thanks."

He didn't touch it. And still didn't miss the ice cream truck's visits. 

Mikasa decided to do something about it one afternoon when Eren was in the shower and she heard the truck's music.

"You missed it. Just now."

"Whaaat?" he drawled, vigorously drying his hair with a towel."Why didn't you tell me?"

She took a sip of her water."Because I didn't want you running around the neighborhood naked and drenched."

Carla laughed about it non stop for the rest of the day.

Eren lay in bed that night with green tea and his phone, undoubtedly catching a cold after the breakless ice cream eating his throat was getting. He sneezed a couple of times, sipped at his tea and juggled between firing texts at several people and playing Badland.

He went back to his texts to find one from an unknown number, squinting down at it as he took another warm gulp.

_Is this Aaron?_

"What?" He said aloud and before he knew it, he was typing the same thing.

_What?_

He waited, and a few seconds later got a response.

_Yeah, it's you._

Eren gave the phone a weird look.

_how the hell do you have my number?_

_wait, who are you?_

He sipped, sneezed, jiggled his knee. Waited.

_Your sister. It's Levi._

Eren sputtered, nearly dropped his cup and then stared wide eyed at the screen. Then he set everything down and stormed out of his room."Mikasa!"

Despite bitching about it for a long while, Eren couldn't really take that back and decided to make do with what he had right now. He flopped back in bed with warm cheeks and a drier throat.

_hi_

_sorry my sisters weird_

A response came promptly.

_It's alright._

_Seems like it runs in the family._

Eren couldn't tell if he was being serious right now.

_hey you know i really love ice cream_

Where the _fuck_ did that come from?? Eren wiggled down in bed deeper and hid his face behind his arm.

_I can tell. Lucky me._

Eren smiled a little, wondering what he would've written if he hadn't payed attention. Like, _hey you know I really love your eyes they're pretty_

Or;  _you look really huggable. Like, I could just pick you up in one swoop_

Or the worst;  _Marry me_

And Levi probably wouldn't answer the same. Thank _god_ for texting. Eren would've spewed out a lot of shit by now if it weren't for this lovely creation.

_btw it's eren_

Eren remembered to correct.

_You know with you I really can't tell anymore. First you're Levi, now you're Eren._

Eren blushed, hid behind his arm again. Sneezed a couple of times.

The next thing he knew, it was at least two in the morning and he'd dozed off long before he could remember. He woke up in the morning and screamed.

He looked at their conversation again.

_1:46_

_your eyes are pretty_

_their shiny_

_kinda like your truck when the sun hits it_

_1:48_

_and you have some nice taut arms_

_Sometimes I wanna hug you and sniff your hair_

_maybe i could pick you up to_

_1:49_

_marry me_

Levi had sent back a mere, _Jesus fucking Christ_

and, _I'll pick you up tomorrow for some ice cream._

Eren had actually texted him his address. He screamed some more and buried his face under his pillow.

When he'd recovered, he sent him a _please no more ice cream_

_Can we have coffee?_

Levi called this time.


End file.
